So far, there has been a mobile router (also called a moving router) for running a WAN (Wide Area Network) link such as a cellular link and a LAN link such as a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) at the same time to route traffic on these links bilaterally. Such a mobile router is installed in a moving body, such as a train or a bus, to accommodate, in the mobile router, mobile terminals of multiple users who happen to be on the same car in order to achieve advantageous effects, such as to reduce signaling traffic (mobility management traffic or the like) from the point of view of a cellular network and to control the peak of traffic of user data (by equalizing the traffic when the traffic frequently occurs and forwarding the traffic to the WAN link). Further, a proxy function for caching relatively frequently-accessed user data can be implemented in the mobile router or a specific content can be stored in the mobile router to reduce the traffic of user data passing through the WAN link in order to improve the usability of the system.
As a prior art technique for accessing a local connection service provided by such a mobile router or a wireless LAN access point, for example, Patent Document 1 cited below discloses a method of determining whether a mobile terminal such as a laptop computer is to connect to a neighboring local connection service depending on information on a location where the mobile terminal is positioned (e.g., at an own desk in a office, in a conference room, or on a road) and the availability of a local network type at each position (e.g., whether a contract for connection is made).